


Jump right over

by bennysparks



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Three months later, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennysparks/pseuds/bennysparks
Summary: She hasn't actually seen them standing this close since that day, the day Ben got shot.





	Jump right over

Whitney is standing in the wine section of the shop, texting with her sister about whether it's a white wine night or a red wine night when she looks up and she sees  _ them. _ She looks up because there is a loud snort but then she realizes that it's Ben Mitchell, hovering in the produce and holding hands with  _ her _ ex-fiance. Ben hefts a basket in his other hand while Callum plucks potatoes out of the pile and dumps them into the basket. They're talking—they're  _ flirting  _ even—but while Callum looks scandalized by everything that Ben is saying, he's clearly enjoying himself.

It's been three months—honeymoon in the Bahamas by herself, trips to see her friends for a few weeks and then eventually careful choreography around the square, avoiding either of them as much as possible. She hasn't actually seen them standing this close since that day, the day Ben got shot. Three months ago, Callum had looked horrified when she tried to get him to admit—after he'd  _ told  _ her something had happened with Ben—that he was gay.

She remembers that look of disgust after she'd said the word, but then she'd remembers meeting his father, the way Jonno had  _ seethed _ the entire time he was around his son. In between potatoes, Callum actually pokes Ben in the ribs and Ben snorts again, curling into him. Ben's mouth makes brief contact with Callum's neck and Callum genuinely  _ blushes. _

She looks away.

Her phone buzzes. Tiff again.

Whitney taps out  _ give me ten. _

She looks back up and accidentally meets Ben's eyes. He's seen her and has clearly stopped talking, but Callum is still nattering about whatever. She remembers Callum standing in the kitchen of their old flat, whispering  _ Ben Mitchell _ when she asked who he'd cheated on her with. She remembers standing in the back room of the Beale house and crowding Ben against the wall, threatening to kill him. Ben Mitchell—the loudmouth, the criminal, the mad dog—had been quiet, closed off, looking at his feet. He'd look embarrassed. He hadn't thrown anything back at her. She remembers Ben Mitchell standing in front of her while she was holding the mic at the Queen Vic, a word or two away from outing Callum in front of everyone.  _ Not like this, Whit, _ he'd said.

A part of her wants to take back the words  _ I'll kill you. _ She wants to jump right over this bit, the barbs of anger working their way into her throat. She wants to be able to tease Callum, say things like  _ Remember when you were trying to be straight, _ go out for drinks with both of them.

She takes a breath. She holds up a hand—almost managing a smile—and then there is a breath that she shares with Ben Mitchell from across the room before he nods and squeezes Callum's hand and gestures with the plastic basket back towards her.


End file.
